


On Death's Door

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Hamilton is sick and Jefferson desperately tries to help, even though Hamilton doesn´t seem to want his help.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	On Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinywhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts), [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> @tinywhim you said you needed more Jamilton fluff, so here it is, but we all know there is always a bit angst  
> @goddamnfaith hope your heart can handle this :)

When Thomas enters Alexander´s bedroom, he is surprised to not find him lying in his bed, but on the floor underneath the window, curled up with his blanket and pillow. He rushes to him, his knees hitting the floor painfully, and cups Alexander´s pale face. He lets out a relieved sigh when he finds his skin still warm, and not cold like he feared. The younger man´s eyes flutter open and search the room for a moment, before they settle on Jefferson´s face.

“Why are you on the floor?”, Thomas asks softly.

Hamilton just looks at him blankly for a moment, before his gaze shifts to the window.

“I wanted to see the stars one last time.”, Alexander whispers, smiling dazed.

Thomas shakes his head, forcing Alexander to look at him again.

“Sweetheart, no. You are not going to die. I won´t let you die, do you hear that?”

Alexander lifts his hand slowly, resting it over Jefferson´s, that´s still cupping his face.

“It´s alright. I have been anticipating this for a long time. I´m ready.”

Thomas can feel tears swell in his eyes, but he blinks them away, focusing on Alexander.

“You are _not_ going to die. Not now.”

He pulls his hands away from Alexander´s face and stands up. He walks across the room to the bag he was carrying earlier and takes out a bottle of medicine, filling a small glass with it and brings it to Alexander. Thomas helps him into a sitting position and brings the glass to his lips.

“Drink that.”

Alexander turns his head away, and Thomas nearly spills some of the medicine.

“How much did you pay for that?”

“Alexander, that doesn´t matter. Take the goddamn medicine.”

Alexander´s head lolls to the side, as he nearly loses consciousness.

“There are people that need that more than me.”, he mumbles, his words slurring together.

Thomas can´t keep the tears at bay anymore.

“Please Alexander, honey, don´t do this to me. I can´t watch you die. I love you too much. Please take the medicine.”

After a bit of hesitation, he nods, and lets Thomas feed him the medicine. Then Thomas lowers him carefully to the ground and pulls the blanket over both of them. His hand rests above Alexander´s heart, the steady beating of it a reminder that he is still right here. Still alive.

“Are you staying with me?”, Alexander whispers.

“Of course, always.”

There is a small smile on Alexander´s face, as he glances up at Thomas. He looks utterly exhausted and is barely able to keep his eyes open, but still he keeps them locked with Thomas´.

“Tell me something.”, he mumbles, his words slurring together.

Thomas softly strokes his hair and hums.

“What do you want to hear?"

Alexander shrugs.

“Dunno. Anything. Like your voice”

Thomas chuckles softly, thinking for a moment, before he nods.

“Did I ever tell you about how I met Lafayette?”

Alex shakes his head slightly and Thomas starts his story. He keeps his voice low and continues stroking the smaller man´s hair. It doesn´t take long until Alexander´s breathing slows down, and Thomas is sure that he has fallen asleep. Still, he keeps talking, and when the first story ends, he carries on with another one. He is tired, so tired that he keeps mixing up words, but he can´t fall asleep. He has to watch over Alexander, has to make sure that nothing happens to him.

His eyes keep slipping shut, and he is aware that more and more time passes between the moments he is awake. Sometime – it must have already been in the early morning hours, because Thomas remembers the sky getting lighter – he seems to have fallen asleep.

What wakes him up again is someone moving beside him. At first, Thomas tries to ignore it, but when the person just keeps squirming, he reluctantly opens his eyes. His whole body is hurting, but he almost doesn´t notice that at the relief that floods all his senses, as he sees Alexander beside him. The sun is already high on the sky and shining in through the window, painting the younger man´s pale face in a golden light.

Alex still looks sick, but Thomas is glad to see that he doesn´t seem to be on death´s doorstep anymore. Alexander snuggles closer to Thomas, basically wrapping himself entirely around the older man.

“Did I wake you?”, he mumbles, his voice muffled.

“What do you think?”, Thomas gives back sarcastically.

Alex grumbles something and Thomas laughs, pressing a kiss to his head. They stay like this for some time, and Thomas almost thinks Alex has fallen asleep again, but then he looks up, frowning.

“You said you love me.”, he mumbles, his voice full of disbelieve.

Thomas tenses for a moment. He hadn´t thought Alex would still remember what he had said the night before. Still, he was not about to deny it.

“I do. God protect my heart, but I do. I love you, Alexander Hamilton.”

A small smile appears on Alexander´s face, and he reaches for Thomas´ hand, and takes it.

“And I didn´t say it back.”

Thomas shakes his head.

“You don´t have to-“, Thomas starts, but Alexander interrupts him.

“Thomas Jefferson, I´ve always thought you´re a smart man, but apparently I was mistaken. Because of course I love you.”

Thomas swallows, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

“You clearly must be delusional.”, he answers, his voice sounding off.

Alex rolls his eyes and Thomas notices that they are clearer than they have been for days.

“It would still be the truth.”

At that, Thomas can´t help but smile and he leans forward to kiss his lover. Alex, however, moves away from him. Thomas stops, confused and slightly panicked. He can´t have misread all of this. There was nothing to misread here, right?

“Stop looking like that.”, Alex chides, lightly smacking the older man´s chest. “I don´t want you to catch whatever I have.”

Relief floods Thomas and he actually chuckles. He feels stupid for not thinking about that himself.

“You know, I really don´t care.”, he whispers.

Then he cups Alexander´s cheek and softly kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me about Hamilton on my tumblr whatdidimissjm!


End file.
